


Late Night Shenanigans

by dainty_feinty



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune - Fandom, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: I wrote this with the book in mind but you can picture whatever, M/M, Piter is Trans, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This can take place whenever you want, everyone is horny, fun times, smexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainty_feinty/pseuds/dainty_feinty
Summary: Piter lets a couple of brothers into his room. Nobody regrets this.Also everyone is sad and lonely and nobody has any sense of what communication and healthy boundaries look like, but they’re Harkonnens okay
Relationships: Feyd-Rautha/Rabban/Piter de Vries
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Late Night Shenanigans

After a long day of training and then learning to fill out tedious paperwork with his uncle, Feyd-Rautha was ready for sleep. After completing his somewhat extensive self maintenance routine, he unceremoniously flopped himself down onto his plush bed. He breathed in the crimson colored sheets, closing his eyes... so very comfortable.

There was a knock at the door.  
“Yes, come in,” he said in his most polite voice in case it was his uncle.  
The door opened and out came his brother, who was staying in the Baron’s household after the Atreides gained temporary control of Arrakis.

“Come on,” he said, “hurry.”  
The younger, hopped out of bed, knowing exactly what his brother must have planned for the night. He followed him down the corridors, knowing the way by now, but still following his elder anyway.  
They arrived at the last door in the southmost corridor. Rabban opened the door without knocking.

Feyd had been in here many times now, but it still intrigued him. The room was a mess to him, but he knew that to the owner, everything had it’s place.

There were beakers and vials of who knows what and papers with formulas and complicated equations that someone like him did not need to know. Several cups of half finished coffee lay around the room in various locations. Anyone could tell that a genius of some level called this place their home.

He turned to the bed that was against a single wall near the corner of the room. Piter was smoking a stimulant cigarette from a long cigarette holder. He had the sheets loosely covering his crotch, but other than that, his body was up for display.

Feyd helped himself to a glass of water from a nearby sink, then joined Rabban onto the bed next to Piter. He plucked the cigarette from its holder and smoked for a minute, causing his tiredness to dissipate.

Once the drug had done it’s job, he put the cigarette back in the holder that Piter still held. He loved that about Piter, that he could do anything and he would never protest. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, trailing his eyes down his body. His collar bones, his slender arms, the scars on his chest.

Piter had never told him that he was transgender, but he quickly figured it out the first time they had sex. The effeminate face, the petite figure. It made sense in retrospect. He trailed a finger along the scars that marked the area where unwanted breast tissue had been removed so long ago.

“Can you feel this?” he asked.

“Yes, but it’s not as strong as it used to be,” Piter replied, blowing smoke in his face.

“What about this?” he asked, rubbing his nipple with his thumb.

“I can.” was all he said.

Feyd pinched hard, watching for a reaction. Piter flinched and Feyd knew he must have pretty decent sensation back, and filled the information away for future reference.

He glanced at his brother. He had stripped his clothes and was touching himself.

He sighed, and took off his nightshirt. Throwing it down with the rest of the crap that covered Piter’s floor. He pulled Piter into his lap and started kissing the back his neck. He was never this purposely affectionate with his brother. Only Piter ever got little neck kisses like this.

He reached around to Piter’s front and started to play with his enlarged clit. Piter leaned back and rested his head on Feyd’s shoulder.  
As he touched him, he felt Piter’s breath quicken against him. Within minutes his fingers wore coated in a layer a fluid and he used this as a lubricant to penetrate with. With two fingers he made scissoring motions inside him.

Rabban, fully aroused, came over to watch. Feyd fit a third finger inside and that’s when Rabban pulled Piter out of his lap and laid him down. It could almost be comical how much Piter could be like a doll. Letting others do whatever they pleased to him. Feyd couldn’t understand it.

Piter hissed as Rabban entered him. He was barring his teeth for a moment and Feyd found himself admiring them. The way he had a bit of a snaggletooth with his two canines. It made the older man look almost cute.

Then his brother was fucking him. He always made this awful grunting sound that came quiet and low from his throat. He certainly couldn’t say he found it attractive, but Piter never seemed to mind at least.

The wet slapping sounds were getting louder. Other than Rabban’s soft grunting, that was the only sound in the room. He crept out of bed and turned on the AC. The humming of air circulating through the vents, blocked out most of the offending sound.

Watching the two had caused him to become aroused himself. It was getting to the point that if he didn’t do something, he would punch something. He slid off his remaining trousers, and climbed next to the two, pushing his brother off of Piter.  
Rabban glared at him, but he ignored him and flipped Piter over onto his back. He stuck his fingers back inside him and pulled back out. He used the wetness that coated his fingers as a lubricant and slid a single digit into his ass, knowing that Piter would have already done some maintenance here before they arrived tonight.

Rabban pouted as Feyd began to stretch him. Back and forth and back and forth, gently, until Piter was lose enough for his slender cock.

He them laid himself down on the bed, making himself comfortable. He ran a hand down through his dark public hair.

“Sit on me,” he said. Piter went to stratal him, but Feyd turned him around the other way. Piter hissed once more as he pushed down into him, even louder this time, then let out a small moan. Feyd’s cock lacked the girth of his brother’s, but it was longer, and thus reached a lot deeper.

He pulled Piter back on top of him, kissing the back of his neck like his did earlier. He then cast a meaningful glance to his brother and Rabban saw what he meant to do. Rabban positioned himself on top of Piter and pushed his cock back to where it had been been nested previously.

Piter bucked his hips, the sensation of two different cocks within him, becoming a lot to handle.

“Mmm,” Feyd moaned on purpose, “so tight, you are.”

Piter bucked his hips down against him, probably not meaning it as a response. Feyd decided to take it as one anyway, and started rocking his own hips, trying to be off beat from his brother’s pace.

This was the first time they had done this, and Piter was seeing white spots from clenching his eyes shut so hard.

Piter couldn’t help it, he suddenly lost control, throwing his head back and letting out one loud, long, cry, followed by more gasping, desperate moans.

He was so close. He’d never experienced such a complete overload of his senses. He didn’t care what he sounded like.  
Then he came, messy and squirting over his own bed. His knees shook as he cried, his voice rising well over the sound of the AC. He had done right by letting the two bothers into his room. That was the only logical thought that crossed his mind.

Meanwhile, the brothers had both enjoyed this display. As Piter lay atop Feyd, Rabban was able to look down at his brother’s face and felt pride in their good work. He instinctively brought his face downward, lips parted and Feyd met him with a pair of his own.

They kissed for the first time, not thinking about that though as they pressed and moved together. Feyd was the one to push Rabban off of him, motioning for him to stand. He did so, and Feyd slid our from underneath Piter, then positioned himself on his knees next to the burnt-out man.

Rabban saw what Feyd wanted and made no hesitation to try and stuff his cock straight in. Feyd growled at him, and Rabban pulled back realizing the problem and looking impatient.

Feyd sighed, “Tongue first,” he demanded. Rabban complied, but stroked himself as he went. Lapping at his entrance, trying his best to slide his tongue in without hurting either of them.

Once he had made sufficient progress, he slowly put his index finger inside. He was feeling Feyd just as much as Feyd was feeling him, trying to memorize the sensation.

“Come on,” Feyd hissed, impatient.

“Rabban made faster and faster motions until a second finger would fit. He figured, with his fat fingers, that this was probably good, and pulled his fingers out, more than ready for what was next.

Piter paid them no mind. He was staring blankly up at the ceiling, wet fluid still leaking out of him.

Rabban positioned himself over his smaller brother, lined himself up and pushed himself inside.

Feyd made a loud hissing sound, feeling more pain than anything. Then Rabban started up a slow pace. Shocks of pleasure began to shoot through the younger and he remembered why he allowed this to begin with.

Soft moans turned into growls as he gripped the sheets, holding himself sturdy as his brother began a relentless attack on his insides.

They growled and moaned together, pulling closer and closer together. Feyd hit a point where each thrust felt better and better than the last and soon came to orgasm, his ass clenching hard around his brother, helping Rabban reach his own climax.

Rabban didn’t bother pulling out, he was happy right where he was. It was Feyd that began hissing in pain once more and he pulled his own hips forward until he was free.

He laid next to Piter, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of complete bliss after a long day.  
Rabban soon lay on the other side, ready for sleep and nothing else.

Feyd looked up at Piter’s face. All his muscles were completely relaxed and his lips were slightly parted. Feyd rested his head on his chest, closing his eyes as Piter ran a boney hand through his hair.

He felt safe here for once. Usually Piter had him on edge, but those days were long gone now. He closed is eyes, soon drifting off into a peaceful sleep. He hoped things would always stay like this.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
